The present invention relates to a cementitious sloping material designed to create an auxiliary slope over existing composition and rolled roofing products to divert water to drains, scuppers or an outside edge to aid in proper drainage and to fill low spots in flat roofs. The sloping compound of the present invention will adhere to a wide variety of roofing products and is well suited for new construction as well as retrofit work to minimize costly removal and/or additional framing expenses typically required to remedy slope-to-drain issues.
While other products have been developed for such purposes, they are typically modified asphalt emulsions and suffer from a number of drawbacks, particularly, the failure to provide a standalone application. As a result, the use of such emulsions typically require additional work to be done over the newly created slope for waterproofing and other purposes, thus increasing the cost of the installation and substantially delaying production. In addition to providing a standalone application, the compound of the present invention provides substantially increased compressive strength, bond strength, durability, and Ultra Violet Ray stability and a diverse range of compatibility with a variety of substrates. The compound of the present invention also provides the ability to readily match the appearance of the existing roof and can be installed prior to the instillation of the roofing membrane in a one step, easy to install application. A modified embodiment of the present invention significantly reduces the weight of the compound which is particularly useful in applications in which significant material is required and the assembly requires a lightweight alternative.